


Czastuszka o precedensie

by Hek



Series: Wojna i magobohema [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Gen, Other, dziennikarze, magobohema, magokomunizm, political fiction, proces, w przededniu I wojny z Voldemortem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/pseuds/Hek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Jeżeli uwolnisz wyobrażenia – pożrą cię!”<br/>napis naścienny, cela nr 44, Azkaban</p>
            </blockquote>





	Czastuszka o precedensie

– No i jak, panie Lestrange? Można powiedzieć, że wygraliśmy! – Adwokat roześmiał się i poklepał Rabastana po plecach. Z jego oczu, ruchliwych jak żuki, ani na chwilę nie znikała czujność. – Odsiedzi pan te dwa latka, nadrobi zaległości lekturowe, wyśpi się...

Skrzywił się ironicznie, ale nie odpowiedział. Nie miał ochoty dłużej rozmawiać z tym człowiekiem, który, choć wybronił go przed dożywociem, budził w nim jedynie wstręt. Nie chciał łaski. Nie chciał, żeby jego adwokatem był amoralny gnój, który za pieniądze sprzedałby własną żonę. Ale ojciec postawił na swoim. Jasne, amoralny gnój, nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że przy okazji jeden z najlepszych prawników w Londynie. I niech mnie Avada, jeżeli dopuszczę, by mój syn zdechł w Azkabanie jak bezpański kundel!

Rudolf tylko wzruszył ramionami i stwierdził, że skoro ten idiota, och przepraszam, kochany braciszek, wdepnął w nielegalne gówno, to niech teraz z łaski swojej nie pieprzy o moralności. Konspiracji mu się zachciało! Pokłócili się wtedy ostro i gdyby nie strażnik, prawdopodobnie doszłoby do rękoczynów. Dopiero kilka tygodni później Rabastan dowiedział się, że połowę kosztów związanych z procesem, Rudolf wziął na siebie, ignorując protesty ojca, który zresztą – spłukawszy się na wyścigach konnych – protestował bardziej z grzeczności, niż z przekonania.

Nie zamierzał dziękować bratu, dobrze wiedział, skąd bierze pieniądze. Orfeusz Riley był dobrym prawnikiem, ale Rudolf był lepszy, i nie przeszkadzało mu bynajmniej, że wypuszcza na wolność kryminalistów. Mówili o nim, że potrafiłby uniewinnić nawet Mordreda, gdyby tylko miał taki kaprys. Prawdopodobnie mieli rację.

Właśnie, kaprys. Przez Rudolfa i jego idiotyczne zagrywki, Rabastan stracił wiarygodność, wszystkie projekty poszły do diabła albo i jeszcze dalej, a stamtąd – jak wiadomo – powrotu nie ma. Nie było też powrotu do Czerwonej Młodzieżówki. O ile Rabastan znał swoich przyjaciół, to błyskawicznie zmienili adresy, spalili dokumentację i zatarli wszelkie ślady. Oczywiście musieli dowiedzieć się o procesie. Sprawa była głośna, więc wiedzieli też, że ich naczelnego propagandystę broni nie adwokat z urzędu, tylko Orfeusz Riley. Wnioski nasuwały się same: Rabastan Lestrange został złamany, wgnieciony w posadzkę i wypatroszony ideologicznie. Jednym słowem – zdrajca. A ze zdrajcą się nie dyskutuje, zdrajca nie ma nawet prawa do samokrytyki, jego nazwisko zostaje wykreślone z rejestru i publicznie oplute na zebraniu organizacyjnym.

Oczyma wyobraźni widział tryumf radykałów (aż zgrzytał zębami ze złości), którzy przecież od początku wiedzieli, że „nic dobrego nie przyjdzie z przyjmowania do Młodzieżówki zgniłych arystokratów”, ale oczywiście nikt ich wtedy nie słuchał. Całe szczęście słowo ciałem się stało, szydło wyszło z worka, więc należy co rychlej odciąć się od czystokrwistych, którzy zagrażają „zdrowej tkance magicznego społeczeństwa”.

Wieloletnia praca nad akcją _Porozumienie ponad podziałami_ , w którą Rabastan włożył tyle wysiłku, wzięła w łeb. I to przez kogo? Przez machiavellistę, który w dzień powołuje się na najwyższe autorytety moralne, a w nocy pije absynt w towarzystwie oberwańców z londyńskiej pseudobohemy. Rudolf, o czym Rabastan doskonale wiedział, potrafiłby tak samo gorąco argumentować za komunizmem, jak i za monarchią absolutną – wszyscy uwierzyliby w jego szczerość. W gruncie rzeczy był jednak całkowicie apolityczny. Prowadził tylko swoje „intelektualne eksperymenty na ludziach”, sprawiając, że tracili grunt pod nogami; to, w co wierzyli, przestawało mieć sens, prawda nabierała płynności i lepiła się do podeszwy buta. Był groźnym relatywistą i Rabastan nienawidził go prawie tak mocno, jak podziwiał, chociaż do tego ostatniego nie przyznałby się nawet sam przed sobą.

– Panie Lestrange? – Riley najwyraźniej oczekiwał jakiegoś gestu podziękowania, może liczył, że Rabastan rzuci mu się w objęcia? Zrobiłoby to prawdopodobnie piorunujące wrażenie na obecnych w sali rozpraw dziennikarzach, od razu popłynąłby potok słów, poprawiając notowania adwokata. Problem w tym, że Rab nie miał ochoty na odgrywanie jasełek, marzył już tylko o tym, żeby wrócić do aresztu. Musiał się przecież duchowo przygotować na to, co go czekało, a co dotychczas odsuwał w mglistą przyszłość.

Oczywiście, że się bał. Nawet bardzo. Wielokrotnie dyskutowali na zebraniach o możliwym aresztowaniu, o tym, jak się wtedy trzeba zachować, co mówić, o czym myśleć, ale wtedy czuł się częścią większej całości i był przekonany, że nic go nie złamie. Teraz  stracił tę pewność. Został tylko strach, który nie opuszczał go nawet na chwilę, strach przed własną psychiką. Czy wytrzymam? Czy znajdę w sobie dość siły, żeby przeciwstawić się mocy dementorów? Czy to w ogóle miało jakiś sens...? Wiedział, że został sam, nie mógł już liczyć na swoich przyjaciół i ich wsparcie, tak bardzo mu teraz potrzebne. Zdradził. Przyjął pomoc, której przyjmować nie powinien. W wyobraźni zawsze postępował zgodnie ze swymi ideałami, dumny i wyniosły, jak rewolucjonista prowadzony na egzekucję. Rzeczywistość wyglądała jednak całkiem inaczej. Zamiast bohaterstwa – kubeł zimnej wody wylany na łeb.

A raczej kąpiel w balii z pomyjami, bo w gruncie rzeczy czuł, obok strachu, ulgę, że dożywocie zamieniono na dwa lata odsiadki. I było mu z tym jeszcze gorzej.

Mruknął coś niewyraźnie i uścisnął dłoń, którą wyciągnął do niego adwokat. Z trudem powstrzymał się, żeby po chwili nie wytrzeć jej o spodnie, byłaby to jednak zbyt nachalna manifestacja. Wkrótce zresztą od Riley’a oddzielił go tłum podekscytowanych krewnych.

– Już po wszystkim, kochanie – szeptała matka, tuląc do siebie Rabastana, który biernie poddawał się tym pieszczotom. Miał wrażenie, że wszystko dzieje się obok, niezależnie od niego. – Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz, wyciągniemy cię stamtąd tak szybko, jak tylko się da. Wytrzymasz tydzień i...

– Mamo! – Rudolf, stojący tuż obok, nie podniósł głosu, ale kobieta natychmiast urwała rozpoczęte zdanie. Powtarzała tylko „wszystko będzie dobrze”, coraz ciszej, i ciszej, aż w końcu umilkła zupełnie, chociaż Rab był przekonany, że w dalszym ciągu porusza ustami.

Zza pachnących rumiankiem włosów matki przyglądał się bratu, jakby chciał wyryć w pamięci rysy jego twarzy. Potem odsunął się; ludzkie głosy zlały się w jego głowie w pulsującą kulę, gotową w każdej chwili pęknąć; pomyślał, że zaraz zemdleje. Nie zemdlał jednak, uścisnął jeszcze ojca, nie rozumiejąc, co ten do niego mówi, a potem znalazł się nagle w bezpiecznej przestrzeni między bokami dwóch strażników. Paradoksalnie – poczuł ulgę. Dopiero za drzwiami sali rozpraw stracił resztę sił, kolana się pod nim ugięły, tak, że strażnicy musieli go niemal nieść.

W celi stracił przytomność.

 

*

 

Pochylił się nad zlewem i zanurzył twarz w lodowatej wodzie. Potem spojrzał w lustro, jakby nie do końca pewny, z kim ma do czynienia.

– Szlag by to! Kurwa jego mać! – Lustro pękło z trzaskiem. – Niech go wypatroszą, niech… Parszywy skurwiel! Partacz! Do łopaty, a nie na salę sądową!

Dyszał ciężko, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Oparł się o ścianę i pochylił głowę. Miał nadzieję, że pierwsza cholera mu minie i będzie mógł wrócić do rodziny, która najbardziej teraz potrzebowała zimnej rozwagi – dlatego musiał się opanować. Jeszcze minuta, dwie... policzy do stu, naprawi lustro, przekręci krawat i wróci. Spokój. Przede wszystkim trzeba zachować spokój.

Wtedy poczuł dym i odwrócił się gwałtownie, napotykając zaciekawione spojrzenie człowieka siedzącego na podłodze pod oknem. Chciał się na niego rzucić, ale nie zrobił tego, bo nie potrzebna mu była kolejna awantura.

– Niech pan sobie nie przeszkadza. Dopalę i pójdę – powiedział nieznajomy, udając, że nie dostrzega dylematów Rudolfa. W jego głosie dźwięczała sympatia. – Nie mogłem się powstrzymać, pan wie, głód nikotynowy... To cud, że jeszcze nie włączył się alarm!

Był niewysoki i szczupły, okulary spadały mu na nos. Jego twarz wydała się Rudolfowi skądś znajoma, widział już gdzieś te niebieskie oczy, które przeszywały człowieka na wskroś. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie ostatni numer „Proroka” i aluzyjny felieton dotyczący bieżących wydarzeń politycznych. Tekst opatrzono zdjęciem autora.

– Edmund Mallory, co za spotkanie! – Bardzo się starał, żeby jego głos zabrzmiał naturalnie. – Poczęstuje mnie pan papierosem?

Dziennikarz wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę i rzucił ją Rudolfowi.

– Rudolf Lestrange – odparł tym samym tonem. – Nie będę ukrywał, że już od dawna chciałem z panem porozmawiać. Ognia?

– Dziękuję. – Rudolf też usiadł na podłodze, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że może pobrudzić swój drogi garnitur. Uwielbiał dobrze skrojone garnitury, które – ku oburzeniu rodziny – nosił zamiast tradycyjnej szaty. Niektórzy uważali, że to manifestacja, ale Rudolf zawsze twierdził, że chodzi wyłącznie o wygodę. – Prywatnie chciał pan ze mną rozmawiać, czy oficjalnie?

– Powiedzmy, że półprywatnie. Chociaż niekoniecznie w sądowej łazience, i niekoniecznie w tak przykrych okolicznościach. Wie pan – uśmiechnął się lekko. – Czasem bawię się w przewidywanie przyszłości. I jestem coraz bardziej zaniepokojony. Sprawa pańskiego brata, to precedens, dzisiaj jeden magokomunista, jutro dziesięciu, a pojutrze minister i szef aurorów. Z jednego kamyczka – cała lawina!

– Niebezpiecznie mówić dzisiaj takie rzeczy. – Rudolf z przyjemnością zaciągnął się dymem. – Skąd pan wie, że nie pobiegnę z tym do któregoś z popleczników Toma Riddle’a?

– Bardzo mi przykro, ale jest pan na cenzurowanym – roześmiał się. –  Nawet nie chcieliby z panem rozmawiać. Gdyby pan na mnie doniósł, to nie minęłoby wiele czasu, a sam by pan trafił do aresztu... A propos, jak się trzyma pański brat?

Nie odpowiedział od razu, najpierw musiał zmusić nerwy do posłuszeństwa. Jakiś urzędnik zajrzał do toalety, ale zarejestrowawszy potłuczone lustro, wycofał się spiesznie.

– Źle – odparł krótko. – Gdybym to ja go bronił, nie spędziłby w Azkabanie nawet godziny. Ten gnój, Riley, wszystko spartaczył!

– Nie dopuścili pana do procesu?

– Jasne, że nie – żachnął się. – Niby nie ma wzmianki w kodeksie, że nie można bronić członków własnej rodziny, ale wynaleźli jakąś ustawkę sprzed dziadka Mojżesza i zostałem z ręką w nocniku. Od początku było wiadomo, że dożywocie to abstrakcja, nikt nie brał tego na poważnie. Ale dwa lata... dużo się może zdarzyć w dwa lata.

Dziennikarz zamyślił się.

– Chętnie napisałbym o tej całej sprawie. Problem w tym, że w „Proroku” nie puszczą, ledwo udało mi się przepchnąć poprzedni artykuł. Oni woleliby, żebym pisał o piknikach i koncertach organowych. To trzeba ugryźć inaczej... No nic – potrząsnął głową. – Jeszcze o tym pomyślę. Mogę na pana liczyć?

Rudolf wzruszył ramionami.

– A co ja mogę? Swobodę zawdzięczam tylko i wyłącznie opinii dekadenta i bawidamka. Nawet sprawy mi odebrali, jestem na przymusowym urlopie.

– A co będzie z pańskim bratem?

Znowu ten okropny chłód w klatce piersiowej...

– Nie mogę mu pomóc, za dwa tygodnie wyjeżdżam do Szwajcarii. Jak pan to sobie wyobraża – zdenerwował się. – Mam się włamać do Azkabanu? Postawić dementorom wódkę?

Dziennikarz popatrzył na niego uważnie, a potem wstał i otrzepał szatę. Zanim wyszedł z łazienki, wyciągnął z kieszeni jakąś kartkę i podał ją Rudolfowi.

– To moja wizytówka. Niech pan da znać, jeśli uzna pan, że można mi zaufać.

Trzasnęły drzwi. Lestrange zgasił papierosa. Czuł się tak, jakby miał gorączkę.

– _Reparo_ – mruknął, a lustro posłusznie się zrosło. – Niech cię cholera weźmie, Edmundzie Mallory!

 

*

 

_Wszystko zaczyna wymykać się spod kontroli. Całe szczęście to ja zarządzam połową majątku, w przeciwnym razie już dawno stracilibyśmy dach nad głową. Czy hazard, to jakaś rodzinna zaraza? Nie ukrywam, sam lubię od czasu do czasu zagrać w pokera, ale tak się składa, że zwykle w odpowiednim momencie wstaję od stołu. Ojciec natomiast zupełnie nie zna umiaru. To cud, że jeszcze nie przegrał własnej żony, a mojej szanownej rodzicielki, która udaje zresztą, że nie dostrzega braków w skrzynce z biżuterią. Tak też można, jasne. Tylko jak długo?_

_Muszę wyjechać, nie wytrzymam tu ani tygodnia dłużej. Zaszyję się w starożytnym Rzymie, dokończę pracę, może nawet przygotuję kilka wykładów, skoro tak usilnie mnie o to proszą. Nie nadaję się na rewolucjonistę. Mogę się buntować wyłącznie bez powodu, dla sportu, dla rozrywki, walka z ideologią zupełnie mnie nie pociąga. Oczywiście, nie bardzo podoba mi się to, co wyprawia ten handlarzyna, Riddle. Ale nie zamierzam mu włazić w paradę. Skoro politycy nie potrafią zrobić z nim porządku, to w diabły z  politykami! Nasza cywilizacja i tak rozłazi się w palcach jak kiepski materiał, więc jedyne, co można w tej sytuacji zrobić, to dać sobie spokój. Co niniejszym czynię, zmieniając tylko środki: kieliszek absyntu na Katullusa i pozostałych neoteryków._

_Skłamałbym, gdybym napisał, że sprawa Rabby’ego nie wytrąciła mnie z równowagi. Wytrąciła. To był bardzo przykry powrót do rzeczywistości. Gdy przestaję się kontrolować, zaczynają mnie dręczyć wizje Azkabanu, którego zresztą nigdy nie widziałem ani od zewnątrz, ani tym bardziej od środka; wyobraźnia daje mi popalić szczególnie nad ranem. Przecież nie mogę mu pomóc, powtarzam sobie, gdybym miał jakieś realne możliwości, to bym je wykorzystał, do cholery, przecież jestem prawnikiem! Niestety, czasami logiczna argumentacja zamiast trafić do drzwi, uderza w ścianę, trudno walczy się z własnymi urojeniami._

_Wyrzutami sumienia...?_

_Całe szczęście jestem nie tylko prawnikiem, ale i filologiem klasycznym. To pozwala spojrzeć na wszystko z wielowiekowego dystansu._

_Bella czeka na mnie w Lozannie, bardzo się cieszę, że nie zdecydowała się na powrót do kraju. Jej fascynacja „nowym porządkiem” jest niegroźna, bawi mnie nawet, nie wiadomo jednak jak by się rozwinęła tutaj, w samym centrum wydarzeń. Moja narzeczona jest nieprzewidywalna, a w dodatku ma skłonności do monomanii – jeżeli coś ją pochłonie, to reszta świata przestaje dla niej istnieć. Najpierw szalała na punkcie matematyki (ot, paradoks!), teraz zafascynowały ją polityczne utopie. Czasami naprawdę przypomina mi Charlotte Corde._

Rudolf odłożył pióro i zastygł w bezruchu, wsłuchując się w nocną gawędę ulicy. Atmosfera w willi Lestrange’ów była tak gęsta od niedomówień, że w końcu uciekł do mieszkania, które za czasów studenckich nabył w Londynie. Miał nadzieję, że złapie oddech i uspokoi się trochę, ale szybko okazało się, że to marny wybieg – myśli nadal huczały w głowie jak stado rozsierdzonych szerszeni. Właściwie mógłby pójść do _Kasjope_ i na drinka, tam zawsze można było spotkać znajomych, którzy chętnie słuchali, chociaż nie zawsze rozumieli, co się do nich mówi. Nie miał jednak ochoty na towarzystwo. Ludzie zaczynali go męczyć, a to oznaczało, że faktycznie powinien spakować walizkę i jak najszybciej wyjechać, bo w takim stanie do niczego się nie nadawał. Już wcześniej zdarzały mu się podobne okresy ogólnego zniechęcenia, „zmęczenia materiału”, jak mówił. Ale tak przytłoczony i rozbity nie był nigdy. Miał nadzieję, że roczny pobyt w Szwajcarii przywróci mu chęć do życia.

– A gdyby... – powiedział do siebie w zamyśleniu. – To właściwie mógłby zrobić...

Sięgnął po kartkę, świeży arkusz zachęcał do pisania. Słowa nie chciały się jednak wiązać w spójną całość, więc zrezygnował z twórczej pracy. Zadowolił się jednym, krótkim zdaniem:

_Umówię Mallory’ego z Frankiem Emersbachem._

Podjęcie decyzji uspokoiło go do tego stopnia, że poczuł  przyjemną senność. Ostatecznie niczego przecież nie ryzykował. A mógł zyskać. Doszedł do wniosku, że warto zagrać, skoro stawką jest wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny dowcip spłatany przedstawicielom „nowego porządku”.

 

*

 

 _Kasjopea_ była ulubionym lokalem londyńskiej magobohemy – a raczej nie sama _Kasjopea_ , dostępna dla wszystkich, lecz obszerna piwnica znajdująca się tuż pod nią. Nazywano ją pieszczotliwie _Bunkierkiem_ , z racji grubych murów, które faktycznie wyglądały tak, jakby ich podstawowym celem było przetrwanie nalotu bombowców. Militarny klimat pomieszczenia zakłócały jednak obrazy, zapełniające niemal każdy centymetr ścian. Miało się wrażenie, że malarze zastawiają swoje dzieła, żeby napić się wódki, i być może tak też czasami bywało. W każdym razie ktoś, kto zjawiał się w _Bunkierku_ po raz pierwszy, czuł się nieco otumaniony ilością płócien, często tak odległych od siebie stylem i tematyką, jak Paryż od Singapuru.

Nad barem, zbudowanym z surowych, drewnianych kloców, wisiała tablica, upstrzona mnóstwem kartek, rysunków i wycinków z gazet. Można się było domyśleć, że to swoisty punkt wymiany informacji i życiowych doświadczeń:

 

**Pijesz – umrzesz, nie pijesz – umrzesz, więc pij, bo i tak umrzesz!**

 

„ _O zyskaniu łask twoich bynajmniej nie marzę_

_I nie dbam, czyś jest biały, czy czarny, Cezarze!”_

Katullus Tu Był

 

Danny, zafajdany bucu, oddaj mi moją czaszkę tyranozaura! Bo jak nie, to ci nogi z tyłka powyrywam i nakarmię nimi złotą rybkę!

Ben

**Był pewien pisarz młody,**

**Co nigdy nie dostał nagrody,**

**W końcu, zdenerwowany,**

**Sprzedał dwie cudze wanny**

**I wyszedł zupełnie z mody **[1]****

Patrzaj, co ci grozi, Ben, ruda łajzo!

 

TO JEST SPOWIEDŹ KRETY-YY-NA,

ŻYCIE KRETYNA TO ŁZA,

KTÓRAŻ  POKOCHA DZIEWCZYNA

TAKIEGO KRETYNA JAK JA...?

 

Mallory nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem. Miał ochotę coś dopisać, ale żadna pointa nie przychodziła mu do głowy, zamówił więc tylko zimne piwo (barman przyglądał mu się z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem) i usiadł przy jednym ze stolików. Ze swojego miejsca miał doskonały widok na całe pomieszczenie. Długi jak tyczka pianista skończył właśnie staroświeckiego walca i zaczął równie staroświeckiego fokstrota, który został przywitany przez gości _Bunkierka_ okrzykami pełnymi aprobaty.

Rudolf Lestrange zjawił się punktualnie o ósmej. Mallory od razu zauważył, że wszyscy doskonale go tutaj znają, a i on czuje się w lokalu magobohemy bardzo swobodnie; musiał należeć do stałych bywalców. Barman dobrze wiedział, co Lestrange pija najchętniej, bo od razu postawił przed nim kieliszek pełen zielonego napoju. Z kilku stolików posypały się powitania i zaproszenia.

Oczywiście grzecznie odmówił i ruszył w kierunku dziennikarza, który na jego widok wstał i wyciągnął rękę.

– Miło mi znowu pana widzieć, panie Lestrange.

– I nawzajem.

Usiedli. Mallory uważnie obserwował swojego rozmówcę, ale nie umiał odgadnąć, jaką podjął decyzję. Oczywiście byłby najbardziej zadowolony, gdyby Lestrange zdecydował się przyłączyć do nieformalnej opozycji, którą zaczynał konstruować, coś mu jednak mówiło, że to mało prawdopodobnie. Chociaż całkiem niemożliwe też nie.

– Od razu przejdę do rzeczy, bo nie mam zbyt wiele czasu – zaczął Rudolf. – Pojutrze wyjeżdżam, a zostało jeszcze sporo spraw do uregulowania... Zaprosiłem pana tutaj, ponieważ znam kogoś, kto może się panu przydać. Albo, inaczej rzecz ujmując, to pan może przydać się jemu.

Mallory uniósł brwi do góry.

– Mam rozumieć, że nie przyjmuje pan mojej propozycji?

– Nie. – Rudolf wyjął paczkę papierosów, obiecując sobie, że gdy tylko dotrze do Lozanny, natychmiast rzuci palenie. – Nie zamierzam plątać się w polityczne afery, nie mam w tym żadnego interesu. Zwykle robię to, na co mam ochotę, natomiast z zabawy w małego konspiratora już dawno wyrosłem i niekoniecznie marzą mi się sentymentalne powroty. Ale mogę panu pomóc w inny sposób... Słyszał pan może o Franku Emersbachu?

– Coś mi się obiło o uszy. Anarchista. Zdaje się, że nie tak dawno próbował założyć miesięcznik literacki, ale nie dali mu koncesji. Mam rację?

– Z grubsza. Sprawa była bardziej skomplikowana, o tym jednak Frank sam panu opowie. Otóż rzecz w tym, że bynajmniej nie porzucił swoich dziennikarskich aspiracji. Mocno się wkurzył, ma sprzęt i jest dużo lepszym organizatorem, niż poetą. Potrzebuje tylko kogoś, kto będzie go trzymał za mordę i nie pozwoli mu odfrunąć w kierunku anarchistycznego bełkotu o dupie Sally spod mostu. Kogoś, kto nada nowemu pismu linię programową i z miejsca nie zrazi do siebie wszystkich środowisk niezadowolonych z „nowego porządku”.

– To miałaby być konspiracyjna gazeta, tak?

– Oczywiście! Najlepiej tygodnik. I nie literatura byłaby w nim najważniejsza, chociaż można zaprosić do współpracy kilku najbardziej uzdolnionych, młodych twórców. Najważniejsze powinny być okołopolityczne komentarze. Interpretacje. Gdybania i ostro sformułowane sądy. Przecież nie muszę panu tłumaczyć, o co chodzi!

Mallory czuł się nieco oszołomiony, wszystko działo się zbyt szybko.

– Widzę, że ma pan jasno sprecyzowane poglądy na ten temat – zauważył. – Może to pan powinien zająć się redagowaniem tego tygodnika?

– Absolutnie nie. – Rudolf pokręcił głową. – Powiedziałem już panu, że nie zamierzam się w to angażować. To tylko pomysły, zrobi pan z nimi, co pan będzie chciał. Zresztą... o, idzie Frank!

Rzeczywiście, w ich kierunku zmierzał wysoki, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna. Jego twarz była wyjątkowo nieładna, ale męska i pełna energii. Oczy lśniły żywą inteligencją.

– Witajcie, mam nadzieję, że nie czekaliście zbyt długo. Na Merlina, Rudi, znowu chłepcesz absynt...? Bardzo mi miło, panie Mallory – zwrócił się do dziennikarza. – Czy mogę się zwracać do pana po imieniu? Dworska etykieta źle na mnie wpływa!

– Oczywiście – uśmiechnął się Mallory. – Edmund.

– Frank. Rudi, opowiedziałeś już naszemu nowemu przyjacielowi o wszystkich trupach w szafie?

– Dopiero zacząłem. Zresztą ja nic nie wiem o żadnych trupach – uśmiechnął się. – Chociaż dawno nie wiedziałem twojej dziewczyny... Wszystko u niej w porządku?

– Doskonale, kazała cię uściskać, ale może lepiej nie będę ryzykował – odciął się Emersbach. – Ed, czytałem twoje felietony, bomba, wirtuozeria mowy ezopowej! Jak mi Rudi powiedział, że serio myślisz o buncie, to od razu...

– To nie bunt – przerwał mu Mallory. – Tylko obywatelski obowiązek. Trzeba ludziom jasno mówić, co się dzieje, bo może nie widzą, albo nie chcą widzieć. A jak się wreszcie zorientują, to będzie za późno.

– Jak zwał, tak zwał. W każdym razie jesteśmy po jednej stronie barykady. Ja mam bazę i sprzęt, ty kontakty i świetne pióro – razem możemy bardzo wiele!

– Jeszcze nie powiedziałem: tak – mruknął dziennikarz, chociaż w głębi duszy od razu zapalił się do tego projektu. – Muszę się zastanowić. Przecież jeżeli zacznę publikować w nielegalnej gazecie, to mnie wyrzucą z „Proroka”! I z czego będę wtedy żył?

– Panie Mallory, czy pan myśli, że Frank zabierałby się za coś, gdyby nie miał odpowiednich środków? – Rudolf dopił swój absynt. – Ja znam tego typa. Anarchista, ale z niesamowitym łbem do interesów. Nie straci pan na tej zamianie, gwarantuję.

– Chyba, że zamkną mnie w więzieniu, jak pańskiego brata. – Mallory nie chciał być złośliwy, po prostu tak wyszło. – Może też powinienem gdzieś wyjechać, dać sobie ze wszystkim spokój?

Rudolf nie wyglądał na oburzonego, wręcz przeciwnie.

– Nie zrobi pan tego. Pan jest, przepraszam za słowo, idealistą. A tacy prędzej zaryzykują Azkaban, niż wyjadą do Szwajcarii. Wybaczcie, ale muszę się zbierać, wpadłem tylko na chwilkę – wstał. – Jestem pewien, że doskonale sobie beze mnie poradzicie.

– A nazwa? – zapytał nagle Emersbach.

– Jaka nazwa?

– No, naszego nowego tygodnika. Może „Komentarz i Wnioski”? Albo „Antyprorok”?

Rudolf narzucił kurtkę, wieczór był chłodny. Stał przez chwilę między stolikami, jakby się wahał, czy wyjść, czy zostać. Potem skrzywił się lekko, nie zdając sobie sprawy, jak bardzo przypomina w tym momencie swojego młodszego brata.

– „Filipiki” – stwierdził. – Myślę, że to czytelna aluzja... Powodzenia, panowie! – dodał jeszcze i odszedł. Trzasnęły drzwi _Bunkierka_ , a chwilę później –  _Kasjopei_

Mallory i Emersbach spojrzeli na siebie.

– Dobre – mruknął dziennikarz.

Frank pokiwał głową.

– Od jutra zaczynamy. A  teraz... Henry! – krzyknął do barmana. –  Daj nam jeszcze po dwa absynty!

 

*

 

**„Jeżeli uwolnisz wyobrażenia – pożrą cię!”**

napis naścienny, cela nr 44, Azkaban

 

_Mam dosyć tego średniowiecza! Dlaczego udajemy, że świat stanął w miejscu, skoro tak nie jest? Dlaczego odrzucamy wszystko, co osiągnęli niemagiczni? Przecież oni mają za sobą wieki prób i błędów, miliardy bezsennych nocy, doświadczeń... Rab, tak nie może dłużej być, to dobrowolne zamykanie się w klatce! Kiedy wreszcie zrozumiemy, że zaklęcia nie zastąpią ani filozofii, ani nauki? Że jedno słowo Cycerona więcej jest warte od wszystkich sztuczek Merlina?_

_Wstyd mi za nas, Rab. Strasznie mi wstyd._

– Olga... – wyszepnął, ale już jej nie było. Rozwiała się tak samo, jak wcześniej Rudolf i Siergiej, przyjaciel z Durmstrangu. Sen i jawa zlewały się w przerażającą maź głosów i obrazów, które wciąż wypływały z głowy, nie dając spokoju. Czasami, na krótką chwilę wracała świadomość – wtedy orientował się, że nie leży na pryczy, tylko na zimnych kamieniach posadzki. Z trudem dopełzał do miski z wodą, ale kolejne łyki zamiast zaspokoić pragnienie, tylko je wzmagały.

Gorączka nie ustępowała od wielu dni, chociaż nie umiałby powiedzieć, od ilu dokładnie, bo dawno stracił rachubę czasu. Na początku usiłował liczyć, rozróżniać dzień od nocy,  potem jednak, gdy zaczęły się „wizje”, dał sobie spokój. Czas stracił znaczenie. A może w ogóle go nie było? Dzieciństwo, lata szkolne, późniejsza działalność konspiracyjna... wszystko było jednocześnie namacalnie bliskie i kosmicznie dalekie.

 

_Rabby, kawa się kończy, skoczę do sklepu. Długo jeszcze będziesz siedział nad tym planem? Przecież znasz go na pamięć!_

_Nie chcę żadnych niespodzianek, Chris, przecież wiesz. Kup mi jakąś bułkę, padam z głodu._

_To daj forsę. Myślisz, że co ja niby jestem, skarb Azteków?_

_Chyba raczej gówno Azteków. Nie chrzań, przecież wczoraj ja stawiałem, więc teraz twoja kolej. Aha! Jak zobaczysz gdzieś Olgę, to jej powiedz, że zatwierdzili plakaty i trzeba będzie wybrać ludzi do rozwieszania. Niech się tym zajmie, bo ja..._

_Bo ty jesteś cholernym perfekcjonistą i pieprzonym Czerwonym Lordem. Odłóż tę książkę, przecież wiesz, że i tak we mnie nie trafisz. Nigdy nie trafiasz._

Kiedy po raz pierwszy w celi pojawił się Człowiek w Prążki, Rab uznał, że to kolejna projekcja umysłu, równie nierealna, jak pozostałe. Zamknął więc oczy i spróbował uspokoić oddech, „schować się w sobie”. Czasami to pomagało, chociaż nie zawsze, niezawodny sposób niestety nie istniał.

Gdy otworzył oczy, Człowiek w Prążki nadal siedział na krześle, a na jego kolanach drzemał zwinięty w kłębek, srebrzysty kot.

– Witam, panie Lestrange. Ponieważ nie czuje się pan najlepiej, postanowiłem odrobinę nagiąć przepisy. Zwykle to więźniowie mnie odwiedzają, a nie ja ich... Panie Lestrange? Słyszy mnie pan?

Rab schował twarz w dłoniach. Dalej nie wierzył, nie chciał wierzyć – miał wrażenie, że rozsypuje się na kawałki. _Czyżby to aż tak? To aż takie silne?_ Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo uległ wpływowi dementorów, dopóki nie zetknął się z mocą patronusa. W Azkabanie po prostu się trwa, widowiskowe szaleństwa, to jeden z tych mitów, którymi karmi się żądną wrażeń gawiedź. Tak naprawdę nie ma ani paktów z diabłem, ani wielkich nawróceń, jest tylko umysł, który wysysa z człowieka wszystko, aż do końca. W Azkabanie umiera się nie z wyczerpania, ale z obojętności. Najpierw burza wspomnień i myśli, a potem cisza i ostatni stopień abstrakcji.

Według niektórych, właśnie tak wygląda Niebo.

Według innych – Piekło.

Rabastan był przekonany, że to jedno i to samo miejsce.

– Panie Lestrange...? – W głosie Pana w Prążki nie było ani śladu niecierpliwości. – Chciałbym z panem porozmawiać, to dla mnie bardzo ważne. Niech pan na mnie spojrzy, proszę.

– Zlikwiduj patronusa. – Rab nie podniósł głowy, skulił się jeszcze bardziej. – Nie mogę, nie mogę, nie mogę... ZLIKWIDUJ GO!

– Bardzo mi przykro, ale tego przepisu nie wolno mi złamać. Może jednak przejdziemy do mojego gabinetu? To niedaleko. Poczęstuję pana kawą, mam bardzo dobrą kawę, moja żona... – urwał, bo zrozumiał, że słowa uderzają w próżnię.

Rab zaczął dygotać, już nie panował nad ciałem. Po prostu coś w nim pękło. Magomedyk wyjaśniłby, że to szok, bardzo podobny do termicznego, ale w Azkabanie nie ma magomedyków. Człowiek w Prążki westchnął i popatrzył na więźnia ze smutkiem, który mógł być prawdziwy. A potem wstał i odszedł, niemal bezszelestnie zamykając drzwi.

Wtedy wszystko zaczęło się od nowa.

 

*

 

odejdź odejdź odejdź ty nie żyjesz widziałem jak wpadasz do wody gdybym wszedł na lód to też bym zginął przecież pobiegłem po pomoc ODEJDŹ to nie moja wina że nie zdążyli twoja czapka była zielona pamiętam ciemna plama na białym tle leżała tam jeszcze długo lód stopniał i dopiero wtedy

...

chris przecież wiesz że to nie ja jak mogłeś pomyśleć nie wziąłbym tych pieniędzy na oczy ich nie widziałem pewnie któryś z ulotkarzy ciągle się tu kręcą do cholery dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz

...

znam każdy twój grymas każdy ruch brwi ust czytam w tobie jak w książce chociaż wydaje ci się że dobrze się maskujesz jesteś moim bratem zapomniałeś? wiem że chciałeś dobrze wiem że zrobiłbyś wszystko ale to za mało twoje wszystko jest jakąś pieprzoną jałmużną nie mogę tak dłużej

...

towarzyszu przewodniczący zawsze działałem Zgodnie Byłem czasami nawet Ponad dawałem Wszystko i będę Dalej chociaż coraz mi  trudniej i będzie Jeszcze bo czasy nie sprzyjają

...

bo

...

tonę

 

*

 

Nigdy nie mógł być pewien, co zastanie po drugiej stronie drzwi prowadzących do gabinetu przesłuchań. Jednego dnia śledczy Charon Geertz częstował go kawą i prowadził rozmowę w tonie lekkiej pogawędki, a innego – rzucał ostre pytania, przeklinał i tłukł pięścią w blat stołu. Bywało, że przesłuchania trwały wiele godzin, ciągnęły się w nieskończoność. Rab mdlał wtedy z wyczerpania, pragnienia, ale nie tego bał się najbardziej. Dużo gorsze były dla niego chwile, gdy tracił kontrolę nad tym, co mówił, a Geertz, wyczuwając słabość, ciągnął go za język, drążył i atakował z zupełnie niespodziewanych stron. _O czym ja właściwie opowiadałem? –_ zastanawiał się gorączkowo po powrocie do celi, ale nie umiał sobie przypomnieć konkretów. Gdyby ktoś mu powiedział, że wsypał najlepszych przyjaciół, uwierzyłby bez wahania. Ale uwierzyłby także w to, że nie ujawnił żadnej, istotnej informacji na ich temat.

Bywało także, że przesłuchanie kończyło się po piętnastu minutach. Geertz o nic nie pytał, przerzucał tylko dokumenty i nucił pod nosem jakąś melodię. Rab natomiast zajmował się obserwacją przeciwległej ściany, w której tkwiło magiczne okno – wygenerowany widok nie miał w sobie nic z prawdziwości. Niebo było zbyt błękitne, a łąki przypominały kawał martwego aksamitu.

Istniał tylko jeden jedyny pewnik, który Rab z czasem zaczął doceniać, bo każdy człowiek potrzebuje jakiegoś punktu odniesienia. Nawet, jeżeli to tylko element garderoby. Otóż Charon Geertz zawsze, niezależnie od okoliczności, ubierał niemodną marynarkę w prążki, która dodawała mu powagi, sugerując jednocześnie subtelne związki z rzeczywistością karnawału. Gdy Rab, korzystając kiedyś z dobrego humoru Geertza, zapytał go o tę marynarkę, usłyszał, że przynosi szczęście i dobrze wpływa na szare komórki.

Pokój przesłuchań zaskakiwał zwyczajnością. Zwyczajne biurko, najzwyczajniejsze w świecie fotele, szafy pełne akt i ściany pomalowane na biało. Ale to właśnie ta oaza zwyczajności zaskakiwała najbardziej, ponieważ znajdowała się w samym sercu Azkabanu, tuż pod nosem dementorów, którzy z trudem tolerowali ludzkich współpracowników. O śledczych opinia publiczna nie miała, rzecz jasna, zielonego pojęcia, a i w ministerstwie niewielu było takich, którzy wiedzieli, co się naprawdę dzieje za murami więzienia. Tom Riddle dobrze strzegł swoich sekretów. I miał w rękawie niejednego asa, chociaż nie zajmował żadnego oficjalnego stanowiska w rządzie.

Tym razem Geertz nie był w dobrym humorze, Rabastan zauważył to od razu. Między brwiami śledczego pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka, koła pod oczami świadczyły, że jest bardzo zmęczony. Musiało się wydarzyć coś, co wytrąciło go z równowagi.

Rab wiedział, że powinien się tym przejąć, w końcu chodziło o jego sprawę, ale czuł tylko obojętność.

– Zdaje się, że ostatnio opowiadał mi pan o Durmstrangu – powiedział Geertz, nie odrywając oczu od dokumentów. – Tak. Durmstrang. Atmosfera, dominująca ideologia, koloryt lokalny... Bardzo to było pouczające. Szkoda tylko, że zapomniał pan o najważniejszym...

Rab nie skomentował. Czekał na atak.

– Proszę. – Geertz podał mu fotografię i odsunął się, jakby chciał mieć lepszy widok. Lestrange rzucił okiem na zdjęcie i wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie znam tego człowieka.

– Niech się pan dobrze zastanowi, panie Lestrange. Czasami dobrze jest pogrzebać w pamięci. Ludzka pamięć, rzecz zawodna. Mógłbym oczywiście podać panu Veritaserum, ale przecież nie o to chodzi, prawda? Lepiej będzie, jeżeli porozmawiamy po przyjacielsku.

– Gówno by ci przyszło z Veritaserum – warknął Rab. – Dobrze wiesz, że na szaleńców nie działają żadne eliksiry prawdy.

– Ależ pan przecież nie jest szaleńcem!

– W Azkabanie nikt nie jest całkiem normalny, Geertz. Nawet ty.

Powstrzymał się i nie popatrzył drugi raz na zdjęcie, chociaż przyciągało go jak magnes. Wiedział, że śledczy od razu by to zauważył i wyciągnął wnioski.

– No dobrze, wróćmy do zdjęcia. – Geertz opanował się błyskawicznie. – Czyli, jak rozumiem, twierdzi pan, że nie zna swojego najlepszego przyjaciela ze szkoły. To interesujące.  I bardzo przykre.

_Mają Chrisa._

– W takim razie chyba będę musiał panu przypomnieć – ciągnął. – Christopher Riggs, lat dwadzieścia dwa, czystokrwisty, urodzony w Londynie. Uczył się w Durmstrangu, bo jego ojcu nie podobała się liberalna polityka Dumbledore’a. Na Wschodzie zaraził się magokomunizmem i wraz z przyjacielem, niejakim Rabastanem Lestrange, przyłączył się do tak zwanej Czerwonej Młodzieżówki. Przed dwoma laty obaj wrócili do Anglii, ale w rodzinnych domach się nie pokazali. To także bardzo przykre, niestety...  Nie zapyta pan, skąd to wszystko wiem?

– Z fusów? – Rab uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Bardzo pan dowcipny, ale nic z tych rzeczy! Przyszła do mnie niedawno pewna urocza, młoda dama. Chciała wyjechać na studia do Francji i potrzebowała zezwolenia, wie pan – uśmiechnął się –  nie dajemy teraz paszportów byle komu. Oczywiście chętnie jej pomogłem. I usłyszałem przy okazji kilka przezabawnych historii. Również o panu.

– Nie może być!

– Ależ może, zapewniam pana! Oldze, bo tak miała na imię moja rozmówczyni, bardzo zależało na tym wyjeździe, więc przyniosła też kilka teczek z dokumentami. Domyśla się pan chyba, że zainteresowały mnie one jeszcze bardziej, niż opowieści. 

Zbladł.

Twarz pokerzysty stopiła się jak wosk.

Olga? Jego Olga...? Przecież to niemożliwe, kpi w żywe oczy, podpuszcza, próbuje wyprowadzić z równowagi. Olga nie mogłaby przecież zdradzić, to ona ich wciągnęła do organizacji, dzięki niej zrozumieli, że trzeba... trzeba...

Walczyć?

 

_Popatrz na mnie, Rab. O tak. Rzecz w tym, że to my musimy działać, nikt za nas świata nie naprawi. Sam przecież nie tak dawno twierdziłeś, że nie zamierzasz brać przykładu ze swojego bratu, i że nie bawi cię udawanie dekadenta. Możesz to udowodnić. Po prostu chodź ze mną na spotkanie, jestem pewna, że się wciągniesz!_

_To nie jest alkohol, do cholery. Nie ma się w co wciągać. Po prostu nie podoba mi się forma, te wszystkie pustosłowia, towarzyszu towarzyszko, może jeszcze mam się zacząć ubierać na czerwono? Idea jest słuszna, ale sama wiesz, jak kończą wszystkie piękne idee._

_To nie jest jakaś tam rewolucja, Rabby! Nikogo nie zamierzamy gilotynować. Zresztą co ja ci będę tłumaczyć, jak nie chcesz, to nie pójdziesz, przecież cię nie zmuszę. Pogadaj z Chrisem, może on przemówi ci do rozumu. Spotkanie jest o osiemnastej, ja w każdym razie idę na pewno. Obiecasz, że się zastanowisz?_

_No dobra, obiecuję. Ale nie licz, że coś z tego wyjdzie._

– Panie Lestrange, słyszy mnie pan?  – ocucił go głos Geertza. – Źle pan wygląda. Może szklankę herbaty?

– Nie – odparł. – Nie chcę twojej herbaty, Geertz. Wszystko, co mówisz, to kłamstwa! Powtarzam, że nie znam człowieka ze zdjęcia, w Durmstrangu przyjaźniłem się z Siergiejem Gorenką. Nazwisko Riggs nic mi nie mówi. I nie mam pojęcia, kim jest twoja informatorka. Znałem wiele Olg, to na Wschodzie bardzo popularne imię, być może z którąś nawet sypiałem. Ale w Londynie nie współpracowałem z żadną dziewczyną!

– Bardzo wygodne, panie Lestrange. Z tego co wiem, Siergiej Gorenko zginął przed wielu laty, zdaje się, że utonął. W każdym razie w niczym nam już nie pomoże. A jeśli chodzi o Olgę... sypiał pan, w to nie wątpię. Ale nie tylko pan. Tak się bowiem składa, że z Olgą Andriejewną sypiał również przyjaciel, do którego słusznie się pan nie przyznaje. Christopher Riggs. No cóż, zdarza się. Wyjątkowo banalny scenariusz.

Roześmiał się, a potem rozkaszlał. To już nawet nie był koszmar. To był czysty absurd.

– Marnujesz się tutaj, Geertz. Lepiej byś wyszedł na pisaniu książek. Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem, to dziewczyna, której nie znam, zdradzała mnie z człowiekiem, o którym słyszę po raz pierwszy w życiu. Pożycz linę, to się powieszę z rozpaczy!

Charon Geertz podał mu kolejne zdjęcie.

– Zapewniam pana, że niedługo straci pan rezon – uśmiechnął się łagodnie. – Wszyscy tracą. Prędzej, czy później.

 

*

 

– Bella, przyszła już poczta? – krzyknął, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Westchnął więc i zdjął okulary. Był zmęczony, pracował nad tłumaczeniem od kilku godzin, ale mimo to rozstawał się z nim niechętnie. Dobrze się czuł w epoce augustiańskiej i gdyby to tylko było możliwe, przeniósłby się w tamte czasy bez zastanowienia.

Zbiegł po schodach do salonu, Belli tam jednak nie znalazł. Musiała wyjść do ogrodu, ostatnio spędzała w nim wiele czasu. Głównie na dysputach z różnymi naukowcami, snuli swoje utopie między krzewami róż, albo nad brzegiem strumienia, przecinającego posiadłość od południa. Powietrze było rześkie i zachęcało do intelektualnej pracy, Rudolf wolał jednak swój mały, duszny gabinet, który pozwalał mu zapomnieć o Lozannie. Zaczynał żałować, że wyjechał. A właściwie żałował już wtedy, gdy pakował walizkę i pisał do rodziców kartkę z wyjaśnieniem, dlaczego za nic w świecie nie może zostać w Londynie.

Listy znalazł w hallu, Bella jeszcze ich nie przeglądała, położyła tylko na stoliku przy schodach. Uwagę Rudolfa zwróciła przede wszystkim żółta koperta, dużo większa, od pozostałych. Nie było adresu nadawcy. Rozerwał ją szybko i wyjął ze środka złożoną w pół płachtę gazety. _„FILIPIKI”,_ obwieszczał nagłówek, _numer dwunasty._

– A niech to – mruknął. – Udało im się!  Tylko dlaczego odzywają się dopiero teraz...?

Usiadł  w fotelu i rozłożył gazetę, przywołując przedtem zaklęciem okulary. Zaczął pobieżnie przeglądać artykuły, które przeczytać zamierzał dopiero po kolacji.

Nagle zamarł.

Z czarno-białego, nieruchomego zdjęcia – trudno powiedzieć, czy redakcja ścinała koszty, czy solidaryzowali się z niemagicznymi – spoglądał na niego jego młodszy brat.

_CUDOWNE NAWRÓCENIE?_

_Wczoraj nad ranem Rabastan Lestrange, oskarżony o zdradę stanu magokomunista, opuścił Azkaban. Minister nie wyjaśnił jak dotąd  tej nagłej decyzji, sprzecznej z orzeczeniem sądu, i raczej już nie wyjaśni, ponieważ musiałby wówczas przyznać, że stracił kontrolę nad sytuacją w kraju. Lestrange udzielił dla „Proroka” obszernego wywiadu, z którego wynika, że zmienił poglądy polityczne o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni  i zaczął współpracować z Voldemortem. To „cudowne nawrócenie” jest mocno podejrzane i być może ma związek z komórką tajnej policji śledczej, która najprawdopodobniej działa w Azkabanie, podlegając bezpośrednio szefowi Śmierciożerców. Nie mamy jednak dowodów, wciąż poruszamy się w sferze domysłów. W każdym razie fakt jest taki, że Rabastan Lestrange złożył dzisiaj, w siedzibie głównej Śmierciożerców, przysięgę wierności – tatuaż na jego przedramieniu świadczy o tym najdobitniej. „Wiem, że popełniłem błąd. Chcę go naprawić” – powiedział po uroczystości. „W więzieniu zrozumiałem, że magokomunizm to labirynt bez wyjścia, wędrówka we mgle. Nie jest płodny intelektualnie, nie może też pomóc w odnowie czarodziejskiego świata. Dlatego postanowiłem poprzeć ideę, która jasno wskazuje nam cele i obowiązki, jest przejrzysta, a przede wszystkim – daje nadzieję.”_

Nie mógł czytać dalej, litery zaczęły tańczyć przed oczami, zwijać się w korkociągi. Zrobiło mu się duszno, więc wyszedł na taras. Zmierzchało. Kwiaty pachniały intensywnie, a z oddali dobiegały rozbawione głosy – to Bella i jej przyjaciele wracali do domu. Pewnie wypłoszył ich znad strumienia wieczorny chłód.

– Boże... – szepnął, chociaż była to przecież tylko pusta formułka. – Co się z nami dzieje?

Stał jeszcze przez chwilę, wpatrując się w poszarzałe niebo, a potem wrócił do swojego gabinetu i zatrzasnął drzwi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

[1] limeryk Gałczyńskiego

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie powstało w 2008 roku.


End file.
